


*Internal screaming x2*

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Hell's Studio Universe, Local Man Is Tired Of Magical Bullshit, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: Anon: heres a Hell's Studio fic idea for ya, both Sammy and Snowflake end up sharing Snowflakes body for a week due to a pipe bursting and covering the two in inkPoor Sam can never catch a break, can he?
Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	*Internal screaming x2*

Was it mentioned before that the Ink just loved to fuck around with the Music Director? Because it just really loved messing around with the guy. Maybe he had the funniest reactions in its mind, maybe the bitter bully of magic art supplies thought of the man as someone who needed to be taken down a peg or two, or maybe it was just that the music department had the worst pipe setup in the entire studio, thus making it the hot-spot area for magic ink related mishaps and had also made Sammy the most common victim of those said mishaps not out of spite, but sheer coincidence as he was simply almost always in that constantly-flooding area.

You can't exactly sound sane when you're constantly complaining about getting wet while you live in the splash zone.

But whatever the case may be, a solid 90% of the shenanigans that the ink had in store for someone usually fell on Sammy’s head. And some days it felt like the stuff only bothered to mess with others if it meant that could mess with the irate musician at the same time.

Today started off fairly normal for the studio and its residents; same bustling rhythm of a symphony of pencils, same small talk chats in the break room, same ...workplace accidents.

Snowflake was trying to fish a mouse out of a crack in the wall for curiosity's sake when Sammy heard the tell-tale groan of a pipe about to burst coming from within the deep hole in the wall. A groan that if years of working in this inky studio hell had taught him anything, was going to be a particularly bad break.

Acting on instinct, the musician grabbed the imp and pulled him away from the crack but it was too late, the pipe burst over both of them, making the little demon flop down into a large inky pool.

"Not again!"

Sammy sighed to himself as he shook off the access ink and noticed that his surroundings were much taller than they usually were. God there were days where he wondered why he didn't just quit and looked for a quieter and less stressful job that DIDN'T involve losing his humanity and peace of mind every other week. The music director reached out to where he swore Snowflake was, only for his hand to touch nothing but ink.

That was... concerning to say the least. Sammy swore that he held on tight to the little guy and didn't dare let go, he had to be somewhere in the pile of magical gunk.

"Don't panic Sammy, the ink wouldn't bring someone to life only to melt them away after a few weeks, right?"

And yet, the more he looked around, the more it seemed like that there was only one person in the ink pile. And the more the musician had felt a large pit of dread churn in his stomach.

"SNOWFLAKE?! SNOWFLAKE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The music director frantically dug through globs upon globs of ink, internally praying that the imp was simply shrunken to six inches like others had been instead of melted away only to find nothing but ink, ink, and more ink. The man's panic-clouded mind did not register the fact that he his hands had the same gloves as the little demon did. Or maybe it did, but the man decided to focus on the more important part of the situation; the missing toon child.

"Oh god... Oh god, what am I going to tell Wally?!"

"Mr. Sammy?"

Snowflake's voice called out, jolting the musician with a mixture of relief and that slightly annoyed feeling people get when it turns out that they were panicking over nothing.

"Snowflake! Where are you? Why did you stay quiet when I called out for you?"

"I-I thought I was looking for you! Where did you go?"

"Where did 'I' go?" Sammy parroted as he frowned and searched. "I'm right here..."

The man's voice trailed off as he finally fished something out of the ink pile: his own, heavily ink-stained empty clothes.

"SAMMY?! What happened to you?!"

Snowflake called out in worry as he looked over the empty outfit while Sammy just looked at the clothes in annoyance.

"That &#^$ing ink again..."

Who was controlling the body now? Either both of them or one of them, but neither of them could give a straight answer as the Sammy-possessed Snowflake marched on down to Joey's office, climbed on top of the other chair, paused for a moment as the body couldn't decide whether to gently place the clothes on the animator's desk or to slam them into it and wound up just dropping them on it instead.

"Snowflake my boy!" Joey greeted in his usual chipper tone. "What brings you to my office today?"

"M-Mr. Drew, I.. Sammy is.. Sammy and I got caught in the ink and then-" The little demon stiffened for a bit and a frown crossed his features, while his voice did not change, his tone and mannerisms certainly did. "I'm stuck inside Wally's kid's body, and both of us want me out of it."

"Okay! Don't worry, I know exactly how to fix this and it'll only take a jiffy!"

Joey retrieved several ritualistic items while humming to himself, but when he reached into his desk drawer he froze up for a second then started frantically rifling through it.

"O-oh! Oh dear... Um.. Excuse me for a minute."

He walked out of the room and dialed up a number on the phone, the pair of souls stuck in one form crept up to the door and put his ear against the door, only managing to get one half of the conversation.

"Hello? Yes, it's me again. Do you have any 'scones' in stock?"

"A week?! Are you sure?!"

"No, I don't doubt it..."

"Yes, yes, of course, I understand."

"...But how do I break it to them that they're stuck like that for until Monday?"

"Well, yes, this does happen often... But it's not like I WANT it to!"

"You know how magic gets!"

"Thank you, I'll see you Sunday night then. Goodbye."

As Joey hung up, Snowflake zipped back to where he was sitting earlier. The man walked back into his office, sighed, and shook his head before sheepishly looking up at Snowflake and Sammy.

"I'm sorry you two but I'm afraid I have bad news; I'm missing a key ingredient for the reversal spell and I can't get it until Monday."

The demon's head clonked down on the desk, letting out the longest, most tired sounding muffled scream that Joey had ever heard, clearly from the music director. Don't get him wrong, he loved kids and wouldn't mind spending the week with Snowflake under non-magic-ink related circumstances. But he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of being a kid again himself and also possessing somebody against both of their wills for any amount of time.

"Now ...Sammy..? There no need to worry, we've been through this before."

"He knows, he's just upset because aside from the weirdness of this, he and Susie were planning a date night on Friday and now they're gonna have to reschedule it again."

'He didn't need to know that!' Sammy mentally hissed.

"Nevermind, they weren't planning a date in the first place."

Sammy internally facepalmed.

"Terribly sorry to hear that then." Joey fidgeted with his tie nervously. "...I'll give you the paid leave while you're like this."

"Thanks, Joey."

* * *

Wally wasn't quite sure if he should laugh, cry, or do both when he brought Snowflake and Sammy home.

The Janitor was used to weird stuff by now, heck, most of the time it felt like something crazy and magical happened every week. But there's 'the ink turned every piece of furnature in the building into cake' weird and then there was 'the guy who's technically your boss is possessing your son and now the power dynamic is weird.' weird.

Both of them seemed quiet, which was normal for Snowflake but slightly concerning for Sammy. Wally half expected to hear a long rant about 'the &$@#ing ink that should NOT be magical, seriously, who in their right mind pumps a studio full of MAGIC INK?!' or at least something that indicated that the music director was in there.

"So uh... how ya feelin' about the whole 'body sharin' thing champ?"

"It's kinda like sharing a room with somebody who doesn't want to be in it in the first place and also it's like having a bunch of songs stuck in your head that you want to listen to so that they can get unstuck except the songs technically don't exist yet."

"Okay, and what about you, Sam? you've been pretty quiet."

"How do I usually feel about these kind of things, Wally?"

"Fair point."

As Wally and Snowflake talked to each other, Sammy wondered if he was going to be staying at Wally's place throughout the week, or switching days between his own place and Wally's. Either way, it felt like this was going to be a very long week.


End file.
